Food waste disposal units are used to reduce food scraps to small particles that can safely pass through the plumbing and sewage system. The food waste is masticated by being caught between teeth on a stationary shredder ring and a rotating grinding disc. Pushers attached to the grinding disc help to pulverize the waste and move it to the teeth of the shredder ring.
Waste food disposers, especially those designed for domestic use, are installed under the kitchen sink where they are directly attached to the drain of the sink.
The size of the particles of food waste passing out of the disposer is of concern as the larger the particles the more likely that the particles will cause a blockage in the plumbing. The size of the particles is known as the fineness. Speed and fineness are often a comprise as the finer the particle size often requires the waste to be ground or processed for a longer period. The larger the particle size, the faster the process can be completed.
Embodiments of the present invention allow a disposer with a finer particle size output while maintaining a high speed of processing the waste with a simple grinding structure by providing a plurality of cutouts or teeth in the peripheral edge of the grinding disc.